Barbara
is a character of ''The Promised Neverland'' series. She is an ally and underling of Norman. History 's childhood.]] Along with her close friend, Cislo, Barbara formerly resided in Goodwill Ridge, one of the four premium farms. Barbara is shown to have had a blessed and happy childhood coupled with the love she received from her Mama and the other foster children. All of these changed drastically as Barbara and Cislo were soon shipped out of Goodwill Ridge after reaching the age of 12 to become part of Lambda 7214's malicious experiments. Being tested on with numerous experimental procedures, such as drugging, Barbara eventually inherited superhuman strength,Barbara's description in Volume 15 though her psyche was damaged heavily. After being held in Lambda 7214 for around four years, Norman, under the alias of William Minerva, rescued Barbara and the other victims who were experimented on in the plantation, as the latter was burned to the ground during a purge orchestrated by Peter Ratri. Finally freed from the torturous and hellish plantation, Barbara was eternally grateful for Norman's help and has now been addressing him as "Boss" as she serves as his underling in the Paradise Hideout, a place which she now resides in. Appearance Barbara can be seen wearing a black shirt with a star on it.She has brown hair with pink hair streaks. Personality Her once normal psyche was severely damaged into a homicidal and somewhat psychotic one (evident when she, Cislo and Vincent trapped a wild demon in Paradise Hideout's basement and were happily torturing it. Plot Cuvitidala Arc as they entered one of the factory farm's room.]] On October 2047, Barbara walked along the corridor of a factory farm after she and her teammates exterminated the farm demons within, Barbara and her team soon entered the room where the cattle children were stored, she expressed her distaste towards the smell of the room. She later watched in disgust as her leader freed and hugged one of the cattle children. As Barbara and her team were unable to rescue the cattle children, they stepped out of the farm as they lit a fire to burn the entire factory farm to ashes. Sometime later, Barbara and her team watched the children from a balcony as Norman said how he will build them a "paradise".The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 113 confronted Emma and Ray.]] When Emma and Ray entered Norman's office, they were instead greeted by Barbara, Cislo and Vincent. Barbara, being unfamiliar with the two, asked Vincent who they are. When she heard how Emma and Ray are one of the Grace Field escapees, she soon switched to a more friendly demeanor as she asked the two whether they want to taste the meat she was eating. Emma and Ray denied her offer, and revealed how they wished to look for their friend Norman. Barbara replied how the latter has gone to run an errand, as she and Cislo confronted Emma and Ray, interested to know more about them.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 123 Barbara and Cislo started to intimidate Emma and Ray (albeit in a comical manner), as they introduced themselves to the two. Since the two pairs are both escapees, Barbara and Cislo claimed how they are more superior and stronger than they are, since they had destroyed farms before. Ray purposely praised the two as Barbara and Cislo were soon flattered by his comments. Barbara and Cislo then proceeded to ask Emma and Ray to share with them more about their boss and their apparent idol, Norman. Weapons and Abilities Morning Star Barbara's primary choice of weapon is a Morning Star, a Medieval, club-like weapon which is decorated with spikes. Strength It is shown that Barbara is capable of nearly breaking a table out of anger. It is also hinted at or suggested that she almost destroyed other things in the hideout. The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 124 Relationships Norman Emma and Ray Cislo Trivia *"Barbara" means "strange" or "foreign" in Greek, which matches the character since she and Cislo were curious when they first met Emma and Ray, who were foreign to them at first. **The same root word for Barbara is also where we get the term, "Barbarian", fitting with her mannerisms, destructive temper and her weapon of choice. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Goodwill Ridge Orphans Category:Shipped Out Category:Lambda 7214 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Anti-heroes Category:Article Stubs